Baseball (sport)
Baseball is one of the 5 available games to play in Wii Sports. One game consists of 3 innings, each team taking a turn at bat and a turn on the field when 3 outs are acquired. The main gameplay of the sport is either holding the Wii Remote like a bat and swinging at thrown baseballs or throwing the baseball using different types of throws. Gameplay Top Inning At the top of the inning, the player takes control of the player at bat. The player must swing their Wii Remote when the ball comes across the plate. The force of the bat and the time it was swung effects where the ball goes. Bottom Inning At the bottom inning, the player takes control of the pitcher and chooses how to throw the ball in an attempt to strike out the batter. If the batter hits the ball, the computer then controls the fielders as they try to catch the ball. If the computer catches the ball then the runner is out. If the computer does not catch the ball, then the amount of time that the ball stays on the ground effects how far the runner runs. Hints *Experiment with different types of pitches and see what works best when. *Pressing the 2 button will change it to an underhanded pitch. *Press C To Reveal The CPR Code Menu* *Hint* It Tells You The Skill Level Of Other CPU's* Team Info When you start playing against the first team (team Elisa), while progressing you have to play the same team 8 more times, each with a different Mii pitching. Then one at a time, The first team's Miis are replaced by the Miis of the next team. This goes on until Team Sakura. See also *Baseball (training) Characters in Order Non pros: Elisa, Emma, Luca, Akira, Matt, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie, Silke, Misaki, Fumiko, Martin, Chris, Oscar, Mike, Jake, James, Marco, Anna, Yoshi, Ren, Lucía, Rachel, Ashley, Naomi, Haru, Daisuke, Alex, Ai, Yoko, Tyrone, Andy, Tatsuaki, Steph, Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, usually Keiko, Michael, Jackie, Eva, Víctor, Shouta, Theo, and sometimes Saburo, Sarah, Emily Pros: Sometimes Keiko, Michael, Jackie, Eva, Víctor, Shouta, Theo, usually Saburo, Sarah, Emily, and Rin, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Takumi, Pierre, Steve, Helen, Maria, David, Miyu, Nick, Sakura (Champion) Batting and Throwing Left handed batting: Emma, Luca, Akira, Matt, Abby, Fumiko, Martin, Chris, Naomi, Daisuke, Keiko, Eva, Sarah, Rin, Shinnosuke, Helen, Maria, Sakura Right handed batting: Elisa, Kentaro, Jessie, Silke, Misaki, Oscar, Mike, Jake, James, Marco, Anna, Yoshi, Ren, Lucía, Rachel, Ashley, Haru, Alex, Ai, Yoko, Tyrone, Andy, Tatsuaki, Steph, Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, Michael, Jackie, Víctor, Shouta, Theo, Saburo, Emily, Hiroshi, Takumi, Pierre, Steve, David, Miyu, Nick Left handed throwing: Emma, Luca, Matt, Kentaro, Fumiko, Martin, Naomi, Daisuke, Eva, Sarah, Emily, Rin, Shinnosuke, Sakura Right handed throwing: Elisa, Akira, Abby, Jessie, Silke, Misaki, Chris, Oscar, Mike, Jake, James, Marco, Anna, Yoshi, Ren, Lucía, Rachel, Ashley, Haru, Alex, Ai, Yoko, Tyrone, Andy, Tatsuaki, Steph, Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, Keiko, Michael, Jackie, Víctor, Shouta, Theo, Saburo, Hiroshi, Takumi, Pierre, Steve, Helen, Maria, David, Miyu, Nick Side arm throwing: Akira, Matt, Fumiko, Martin, Oscar, Anna, Daisuke, Keiko, Jackie, Eva, Saburo, Sarah, Emily, Helen, Sakura Ranking/Batting positions for CPU 1. Pitcher/Team Captain 2. Catcher 3. First baseman 4. Second baseman 5. Third baseman 6. Shortstop 7. Left Fielder 8. Center Fielder 9. Right Fielder When you play against Elisa, the order is Elisa, Emma, Luca, Akira, Matt, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie, and Silke. When you play Emma through Silke, the order is the same except Elisa and the other Mii switch places. CPU Teams Elisa's team: Emma's team: Luca's team: Akira's team: Matt's team: Kentaro's team: Abby's team: Jessie's team: Silke's team: Misaki's team: Fumiko's team: Martin's team: Chris' team: Oscar's team: Mike's team: Jake's team: James' team: Marco's team: Anna's team: Yoshi's team: Ren's team: Lucía's team: Rachel's team: Ashley's team: Naomi's team: Haru's team: Daisuke's team: Alex's team: Ai's team: Yoko's team: Tyrone's team: Andy's team: Tatsuaki's team: Steph's team: Ryan's team: Hayley's team: Julie's team: Kathrin's team: Keiko's team: Michael's team: Jackie's team: Eva's team: Víctor's team: Shouta's team: Theo's team: Saburo's''' team:' 'Sarah's team:' 'Emily's team:' 'Rin's team:' 'Hiroshi's team:' 'Shinnosuke's team:' 'Takumi's team:' 'Pierre's team:' 'Steve's team:' 'Helen's team:' 'Maria's team:' 'David's team:' 'Miyu's team:' 'Nick's team:' 'Sakura's team:' Sakura is the champion of Baseball Main article Sakura With a skill level of 1275+, her team is made up of herself along with Nick, Miyu, David, Maria, Helen, Steve, Pierre, and Takumi. Sometimes she appears on your team if you are not playing one of the top Pros (Steve upwards). She often plays with Elisa, Emma, Sakura and Nick when on your team. Wii Sports Club '''Baseball' appears as a sport in Wii Sports Club. In this game, the stadium is bigger and an audience now appears in the stands. The pitching has been changed with gamepad controls. The champion is Enrique. Skill levels of the CPUs' Tennis and Baseball are believed to be almost the same, except Alice replaces Enrique's spot at Level 8, and Barbara and Massimo are now team players. Starters Level 1: Pit, Olga, Hee-joon Level 2: Mitsu, Carlo Level 3: Dunbar, Jianjun, Merrick Level 4: Joana, Jesús Level 5: Se-young, Laura, André Level 6: Maria, John Level 7: Irina, Kaori, Hyun-woo Level 8: Sophia, Alice Level 9: Cristina, Pavel, Xiao-Tong Level 10: Eduardo, Adrien Pros - Stars Level ★1: Rie, Clara, Jeff Level ★2: Jin-ah, Frank Level ★3: Xixi, Dylan Level ★4: Anne, Gerald Level ★5 (These CPUs are faced at Level ★4, but when the player gets to Level ★5, they have to face the champion): Susie, Zi-Kai Level ★6: Akira, Marit Level ★7: Giulia, Bowen, Donna Level ★8: Patricia, Ilka Level ★9: Claudia, David, Ricardo Level ★10: Enrique (Champion), Joost, Mark, Xiaojian, etc. List of CPU Miis that only appear as Baseball Teammates Yuriko, Ji-hoon, Bernd, Haruka, Sho, Kazuhiro, Barbara, Jialan, Delilah, Daisuke Rui-Lin, Mi-sun, Sara, Alphonse, Yunyun, João, Xiuping, Haixiang, Chris, Faustine Pian-Pian, Joseph, Yuehua, Steven, Leonel, Erick, Millie, Marius, Bruce, Guillermo Juliette, Anna, Araceli, Paula, José, William, Masako, Hiromi, Mónica, Shu-Hui Kentaro, Ivo, Marie, Bo-Jia Category:Wii Sports Club Games Category:Sports Category:Baseball Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Games Category:Wii Sports Club